Moving Day
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek, Meredith and Emma move into their new home.


Boxes, news paper, Styrofoam pieces, packing tape were all over the house. You couldn't walk into any room and not see it without something them. Moving was never easy or fun; especially with a one year old.

It had taken longer than expected unfortunately due to Seattle's weather but their home was finally finished and now they were getting ready to move. Every room of the house was getting packed up and was also a mess.

"How is it possible that we have so much stuff?" Meredith asked herself as she sat on the couch (which was covered in plastic-also ready to be moved) in the family room, which was full of boxes ready to be moved.

Everything was more or less done for the most part, and all that needed to be done was pack their suitcases with extra clothes, shoes, and some toys for Emma.

Their 5 bedroom, 5 bathroom house with a spacious kitchen, family room, living room, and office was finally finished. Their dream house was everything that they imagined and more.

"Emma, why is mommy talking to herself?" Derek asks Emma as they walk in with Emma walking in front of Derek with her hands up in his as she takes gentle steps.

"Mommy's wondering how this house got so much stuff." Meredith tells him as he lifts Emma up and places her on Meredith's lap and he settles in beside her.

"That's why we're moving, so we'll have more room for everything." Derek tells her

"I know, but still...there's so much." She says once again as Emma starts to climb on them. "What time did the moving guys say they would be there?" She asks him

"Some time this afternoon, so we'll probably be moved into the new house by this evening." Derek tells her

"Hopefully, but then we still need to unpack everything, I really don't want to have to be partially moved in the new house." Meredith tells him "More importantly, I want Emma's room to be complete, you know; unpacked, finished and ready for her to sleep in, preferably for tonight." She says

"Do you want me to see if they can come earlier?" He asks her "Or to see if they can speed things up a bit, cause you know I can and will..." Derek tells her

"No, I want things done properly and right; speeding this up won't help anything." Meredith replies

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks for asking though." Meredith tells him

"You know I would do anything for you and Emma, you two are everything to me." Derek tells her softly as he puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her head as Meredith snuggles up to him. Emma is relaxed and content between them playing with her toy giraffe.

"Is everything we need at least ready to be packed up. That way we can use what we have and if we need anything else, we can come back and get it if we need to." Derek asked her

"Yeah, and everything is done and ready to be moved. Emma's stuff is all done, I've already packed up a bag for her and all of our stuff is ready so we should be good for the night." Meredith said she sits up and picks up Emma. "What do you say Em's; should we finish so that we can sleep in our new and finished house tonight?" Meredith asks Emma as she sits her on her knee.

"That means I have to get up and finish moving boxes doesn't it?" Derek asks her still sitting

"Yes." Meredith says to him laughing.

"Ok, I'm getting up." Derek says as he stands up "Anything you want me to do first?" he asks her

"Uhh, can you start with taking all the boxes in Em's room and moving them out to the foyer so that we can finish with her room first and then work your way to our room; I want the upstairs to be mostly finished..." Meredith tells him.

Despite the house being a mess during the moving process, Meredith had to admit that everything was ready to go; it was just a matter of moving boxes; then cleaning everything up after for the new owners. Even though Meredith was a little weirded out of the thought of other people living in her childhood home, she was more than ready and excited to move out and to start making new and happier memories in their new home.

"I'm on it." Derek tells her as he kisses her and Emma and then makes his way up the stairs.

Meredith places Emma in her stroller (the only thing that isn't being put in the moving vans) and gives her a snack from the cooler they packed; full with some fruit, sandwiches, cookies, and drink-stuff that's easy to move.

Just as Emma starts to eat the door bell rings.

"I got it." Derek said as he walks downstairs and opens the front door to see 4 moving guys outside. "Hi, you guys are the movers?" He says to them

"Yes sir." One of them replies

"Come on in." Derek tells them as they come into the foyer. "Everything is ready to go."

"Great, is there anywhere you'd like us to start?" Another one asks

"Uh, yes... I think my wife wants to guys upstairs and work your way down." Derek tells him then "Meredith?" he yells to her.

"Don't move Em's ok, mommy will be back in 2 seconds." Meredith tells her as she goes to Derek

"Do you want them to start anywhere specific?" He asks her

"Ya, can you guys do the bedrooms first; specifically our daughters then just work your way through the upstairs then downstairs..." Meredith asks

"No problem Miss, come on guys." One of them says as they get to work.

"Now what?" Meredith asks Derek as they go to Emma who is still eating

"Now we wait." Derek tells her as they sit on the floor and lean back against the wall, moving the stroller so that Emma is facing them.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Meredith asks him as she leans on him

"I don't know." He tells her lacing his fingers through hers and laying her head on hers and kissing it. Both of them watching Emma who is content and still eating.

_2 hours later_

Going over cases, talking about future vacation options is how they passed the time but eventually the movers were finished and everything was in the truck.

They moved Emma into her car seat and headed up to their house and then patiently waited as the movers took everything from the truck into the house (which earlier that week was cleaned from top to bottom)

They first moved all the furniture; placing it as Meredith asked while Derek took Emma outside and walked around. They then started with boxes for the downstairs, then moved to the upstairs and started first with Emma's room.

Derek brought Emma in and Meredith took her of a small tour while Derek told the movers where everything went.

Emma's crib (which as disassembled for the move) was re-assembled and placed accordingly, followed by her furniture. Meredith put bed sheets on along with pillows and some stuffed animals. Her dresser, changing table were also put into place.

Then it was their bed room which was finally set up.

It took the movers another hour and a half to get everything finished and before they knew it, they were all moved in.

"Thank you guys so much. We really appreciate it." Derek told them as he walked them out.

"No problem Doc, happy we could help. Enjoy the new place. Have a great evening." One of them told him as they left.

"Thank, you too." Derek said

It was done. They were finally in their new home. Derek headed upstairs to Emma's room; which was for the most part unpacked and finished.

"Hey, the movers are gone." Derek told her as she stood over Emma, who was in her crib; who was playing with one of her dolls already in her pyjamas.

"Hey... good. So it's all done then, we're officially home." Meredith told him as he stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her from the back

"We're officially home." He replied kissing her head "All we have to do is unpack everything and we're all set."

"I can't believe that we're finally here."Meredith said leaning back into him.

"I know. But it'll good memories and moments for us and seeing Emma grow up in a happy home filled with nothing but good times." Derek told her as they looked on to Emma.

"That's all I want for her, is to be happy." Meredith told him

"She will be Mer, we'll make sure of that." Derek said to her

Both of them continue to watch Emma knowing that her future and theirs will be filled with happier moments for them to enjoy.

_**The End**_

**Comments make me happy...**

**A/N: One reader brought something to my attention that apparently I didn't notice. In a previous one shot I mentioned MerDer's house already being built as Meredith feeds Emma. I completely forgot, lol! So I apologize for the confusion...please bare with me, as I'm new to fan fic writing and I'm trying to keep with with my own stories. :)**


End file.
